centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic: Ultimate Project
Sonic: Ultimate Project is a fan fiction written by Sacorguy79. The setting is based on the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Series, some time about twenty issues from Issue #230. Please note that the following is not true to the main comic series by Archie themselves, and that the story is not as follows in true canon except for the description from issue 230. Prologue After the crash of the Death Egg mk II, Sonic the Hedgehog gloated to Dr. Eggman how he once again defeated him along with Sally Acorn, but once he stated that he would find Sally and leave the remains of the space station, a robotic hand crashed out of the rubble, revealed to be a robiticized Sally. Much to Eggman's amusement and to Sonic's horror, Metal Sally targeted the hedgehog to kill him. Jump to 15 issues later, Sonic, Tails, and NICOLE in her handheld form go on a silent mission in the Egg Dome in attempt to override Metal Sally's protocols and bring her to New Mobotroplis for de-robitcization. The attempt nearly result in Sonic and Tails' deaths, but NICOLE managed to override the system and Metal Sally was left in a weakened state. Back at New Mobotropolis, Ixis Naugus (the current leader of NM), gives the Freedom Fighters, the Acorn family, and Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic's uncle) permission to try and de-roboticize Sally (despite much objections of Naugus). After many attempts, it seemed hopeless, until Sonic remembered that a combination of a Power Ring and a Chaos Emerald could bring Sally to her normal state, and rushed into the Special Zone without hesitation. The plan succeeded, and Sally was brought back to life. It seemed perfect for everyone, but too perfect to last. Dr. Eggman began his new plans after failing to re-capture Metal Sally, and Sonic knew he couldn't allow him to create another force. Skip to issue 250, where Sonic and Chaotix are assigned a stealth mission in the Eggdome. Tapping Eggman's security, the plan was coming out perfectly. However, everyone knows that a perfect plan cannot stay in that state, especially if it goes horribly wrong... Chapter 1 Sonic was thrown against the wall in a cell and left limp on the floor, struggling to stay conscious. His right arm was bleeding terribly, along with a few other deep gashes in his legs and bruises on his body. He could only make out two Dark Egg Legionnaires outside of his cell talking. "How long to you think he'll last before Eggman manages to finish work on his advanced legionization equipment?" The other answered, "Hopefully long enough to keep him in that state. Torturing him is just getting boring..." Suddenly, a female echidna stepped into the prison section, and walked towards Sonic's cell, the other two legionnaires standing to attention. "So, how are liking this treatment we've offered you?" she said in a sarcastic manner. Sonic only grimaced at her and tried to stand up, but was in too weak of a state to even move his muscles. The echidna was Lien-da, a Grandmaster of the DEL. She continued, "I still cannot believe I'm seeing this. Mobius's greatest hero, captured by the Legion and being "prepared" for a new way of legionizing. Ha!". Lien-da looked at her soldiers, and ordered them to come with her. This was the last thing Sonic could remember before he slipped out of consciousness. Waking up a few hours later, Sonic didn't feel as much pain as before. Struggling to stand up, he succeeded, and leaned against the cold, solid wall. "Ugh, and I thought they were just trying to kill me the slow way. This is just uncool and unfair!". Pacing around the room, Sonic pondered the situation 'So this is what Egghead's been up to. A new legionization device. And I thought he would go downright insane again after knocking off his new Death Egg.' Sonic was going to continue, but heard the doors to the prison area open, and heard someone familiar struggling against the guards. Sonic then recognized that it was Mighty the Armadillo, as soon as he came into view. Mighty was thrown into another cell next to Sonic's and tried to break the bars, but a guard threw a switch that electrocuted the bars, and Mighty was knocked back, wheezing in pain. The hedgehog ran to the bars at Mighty's cell on his side, and inquired "Mighty! dude, are you OK?!". Mighty replied, "Couldn't be worse. That was just painful torture!"